


After Voltron

by Spacenerdboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Self-Harm, but not anything heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenerdboi/pseuds/Spacenerdboi
Summary: Keith has a breakdown and is forced to visit Earth to get his head back in shape.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	After Voltron

Keith hadn’t kept much in contact with the rest of the team since he started helping other planets with the Blades of Malmora. It was one long day after another; wake up early, intensive work out, continue to help planets, sleep late, repeat. The war was over, but his body didn’t quite know that. He needed to keep himself busy. Any time he even considered relaxing, he’d immediately get anxious at the thought. He only slept because he knew it was essential for his survival and to keep his strength to help other planets. Some nights, sleep was just an afterthought. He trained at night til he passed out from exhaustion or someone caught him and convinced him to take some time to rest. Cosmo stayed by his side every time he slept or trained to watch over him, and monitor him. He was a dog, or a wolf, rather, but he wasn’t stupid. Even he knew Keith was cracking. 

For some time now, Krolia had begun to notice as well. She had been doing the same thing in secret, like mother like son; the only difference was, she often had Kolivan to at least monitor her and be her rock for when she pushed it too far. There was no one to keep Keith from putting this much intense stress on his body. 

The more he stressed, the more frequent his night training became. Cosmo eyed him skeptically as he put on his training clothes, a loose tank top and some leggings. It gave him the maximum amount of flexibility, and it had a similar silhouette to his blades uniform. He looked at Cosmo and glared. “What?” he whispered, slightly offended. “Training helps me clear my mind.” Cosmo of course didn’t buy it, and glared at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and ignored him, pulling his hair into a low ponytail and grabbing his gym bag. “Fine. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to come with me. I can sneak past the other’s rooms just fine without you.” he touted, but he wasn’t quite sure about that statement. He was sneaky, as he was trained to be, but not that sneaky. He had to remember that these where other Blade members he was trying to sneak by. He was bound to get caught at some point. 

Cosmo gave in and walked over to him, leaning against his leg. He teleported them to the training room and then took a few steps to the side, sitting and looking up at Keith as if to say “happy now?” Keith smiled a little and gave him a little piece of jerky. “Thanks, buddy.” Cosmo walked over to the wall and sat against it, guiltily eating his treat. 

Keith trained for hours. It was intensive and non-stop. It was soon clear that he was going to do this until he passed out again. At about 0300 hours, he finally collapsed, heaving and shaking. Cosmo went over to his bag, retrieved his water jug, and brought it over to him. He nudged his hand with it, but Keith didn’t take it, though he knew he should’ve. He just laid there on his stomach and wheezed like a dying horse. He was slightly dizzy and his mind was buzzing. His lungs stung like a million bees. Cosmo didn’t like the looks of this. He disappeared, teleporting to go get help. Right when Cosmo left, Keith felt bile rise in his throat. He gagged, a nasty taste entering his mouth as he threw up on the floor. There wasn’t much to release; he hadn’t eaten much yesterday and didn’t have any breakfast. Even still, it was enough to make him feel cold and achy all over. 

The training room door opened and Keith heard quick footsteps. “Keith” said his mother Krolia, worriedly. She never sounded like that. She was always so hardened and formal. Keith couldn’t see her, as his eyes were too watery. He could only respond with a shaky breath. Krolia was suddenly picking him up, taking him somewhere. He didn’t know where, as everything was fuzzy. His body was soaked to the bone in sweat and his hair clung to his skin, along with his clothes. His knuckles were bloodied and his breathing came out hollowly. He was in bad shape. Krolia brought him to the infirmary and called for Kolivan on her communicator. Keith started to drift off, no longer feeling the pain his body was in. 

He woke up a while later and looked around groggily until his eyes fell on Krolia, and then Kolivan, who were both standing in the corner of the small room that was lit by purple light. Krolia’s toned arms were crossed disapprovingly, and Kolivan stood next to her, emotionless. Keith’s throat felt dry, like he had swallowed a bag of sand. He tried to sit up, but his body ached so bad he could hardly convince himself into going any farther. He felt a wet nose on his hand and craned his neck to look down. Cosmo was touching his hand with his muzzle, wondering if he was ok. It was a relief to see his familiar black and sapphire fur; a friend on his side. He knew what was coming, so he’d need the support. 

Krolia was the first to speak. “I knew you were sneaking out to train, but this is just ridiculous.” she scolded. “What made you think that this was a good idea? You and I both know that overtraining has the opposite effect on your body than an appropriate amount of training.” Keith stayed silent. He just looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. 

Kolivan spoke next. “Krolia is right. If you continue this self-inflicted harm, we will have no choice but to put you on restriction.” Keith sat up immediately at that and looked at him angrily. 

“Restriction?!” he shouted, but his voice was hoarse and labored. “I am the leader of Voltron, pilot of the Black Lion. Not only that, but I’m 23 years old. In case you hadn’t noticed, that makes me an adult in human years. You can’t put me on restriction like I’m your kit!” 

Kolivan raised a thick, white eyebrow at the challenge of his authority. “Voltron no longer exists. Yes you are a war hero, but so are we. I do not understand how your age plays into this equation, but as your commander I have the authority to put you under restriction and constant supervision, for your own good.” he pointed out, and he was right. Keith hated to admit it, but he had a point. He glared and looked away. 

“And if I don’t do as you say? If I slip through your security and evade your restrictions?” he challenged. 

“You won’t” said Kolivan, deadpan. 

Keith felt like he was being treated like a kid. What did this big purple cat man have to say about it? How come he had the right to tell him what he could and couldn’t do with his body? He still did all the work he needed to do; he ate healthy food, and got enough sleep for it to be sustainable. At least he did that most of the time. Keith closed his eyes and sighed, defeated. Krolia stepped forward, her yellow eyes sympathetic. She ran her fingers through her short, palatinate purple hair and sighed.

“Keith, Kolivan and I were discussing an alternative. Maybe you should take a while to yourself. See your old team. I know they can help you. They have before, and I don’t doubt they’d do it again. I know there’s something going on, but I also know you won’t tell either of us. So maybe it’ll heal itself with their help, instead.” she suggested.

Keith growled. “You don’t understand. These people need us. They need me, a former paladin of Voltron to help them. I still have a duty, paladin or not.” 

“That’s true.” she acknowledged. “They do need you. But you can’t help them if you don’t even have the strength to stand on your own two feet. So you have two options. The first is to accept your restrictions here, and the second is to see your friends and find a way back to the Keith I know and love.” 

Keith hadn’t kept much in contact with the rest of the team since he started helping other planets with the Blades. It was one long day after another; wake up early, intensive work out, continue to help planets, sleep late, repeat. The war was over, but his body didn’t quite know that. He needed to keep himself busy; any time he even considered relaxing, he’d immediately get anxious at the thought. He only slept because he knew it was essential for his survival and to keep his strength to help other planets. Some nights, sleep was just an afterthought. He trained at night til he passed out from exhaustion or someone caught him and convinced him to take some time to rest. Cosmo stayed by his side every time he slept or trained to watch over him, and monitor him. He was a dog, but he wasn’t stupid. Even he knew Keith was cracking. 

Keith thought on it. It would be nice to see Shiro again. He hadn’t seen him in almost 8 months. “Alright.” he said after a minute. “I’ll go see my friends, but under one condition.” 

Krolia lifted her chin. “What is it?” 

“You must give me daily reports on the planets your visit, your progress and any other important info.” 

Krolia sighed. “Deal.” 

Later, Keith packed. He mostly brought food and water; the essentials. He unfortunately didn’t have the Black Lion anymore, which could travel through space faster than the speed of light, so he had to use a pod. It would take him a month as opposed to a few days at this rate. He wondered what month it was on earth. Maybe it was April, and flowers were just starting to bloom in the midwest. Maybe it was July and the beaches of California were booming. Or maybe it was December, and Shiro was celebrating Christmas alone… No, Shiro always sent him messages about that sort of thing. 

Keith hopped in the pod, his mind racing with possibilities. What if Shiro didn’t want to see him? Last time they saw each other, things got pretty awkward. They never had time for their relationship and they had drifted apart quite a bit. Their romance wasn’t exactly the love-under-the-stars, or surprise-them-with-a-thousand-roses type. It was always full of quiet pining, unspoken feelings, and professionalism censoring their hearts desires. However, the war was well beyond over, and the only thing that held them back was distance and the comfortable excuse of business to never have to deal with anything like adults. It was a stupid, but crippling habit to the bond they always shared. 

Keith decided not to think about it as he loaded up the last thing in the pod he needed; Cosmo, his best bud. They always said dogs were man’s best friend, but he felt Cosmo wasn’t just a dog. He was a cosmic wolf, technically. However, he was infinitely intelligent for an animal. Keith couldn’t tell what planet he belonged to, if he had a family. All he knew was that he and Cosmo had an instant bond upon meeting each other, and they needed each other. He wouldn’t ever think for a second to leave him behind, especially for such a long time. So he patted the seat next to him, and Cosmo used his cosmic powers to teleport into the seat. Keith smiled. 

“Good boy. You’re not having doubts, are you? I did sorta make the decision for you. Do you even want to see Shiro? Earth?” Keith asked Cosmo. Cosmo just stared at him, tilting his head. Fine, Keith thought. Play dumb. 

“I guess we’re off, then.” 

“Wait, Keith.” Krolia called, walking in the room. Keith looked at his mother, head lowering slightly. Was she having second thoughts? 

“Yeah?” asked Keith, curious but wary. 

“Take this with you.” She handed him a little box, and Keith stared at it curiously. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s for Princess Allura’s memorial. Neither of us got to pay our respects on the day of her death this year. I know you thought about it before. I know we all miss her.” she said softly. 

Keith took it and gave a small smile. “No one misses her as much as Lance. He will be pretty mad at me when he sees me, knowing him.” 

She smiled as well. “Yes, he might be. But everyone will be excited to see you.” she patted the side of the pod and put some distance between her and the huge machine. “Be safe on your trip, Keith. I love you.”

Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Geez. A hardened commander, yet you’re still a mom.” he closed the hatch on his pod and Krolia walked out of the room. Once she was safely out, the doors to the outside opened and he flew out of the ship, starting his journey. He felt an exhilarating sense of freedom hit him. It was more terrifying than fun, but still free nonetheless. He opened his communicator, immediately going to voice messages. He cleared his throat and pressed record. 

“This is Kogane, code 33971 of the Blades of Malmora. I’m calling to schedule a landing in Texas, United States at the Texas base in approximately one month. This is not an emergency, just a heads up. I’m riding a Blades and Atlas hybrid pod.” he smiled. “I’m coming home.” 

Keith found it hard to manage his sanity on his journey. A week in, he started to get really bored as usual. He couldn’t do much besides fly, eat and sleep. Cosmo, as well as his daily updates from his mother made it bearable, but not for long. Eventually it ate away at his sanity, and he decided to do something to occupy him. He opened his communicator and hesitantly clicked Shiro’s name, then video message. His own face showed on the glass window of his pod like an opaque television, and he pressed record. 

“Hey, Shiro, I’m coming home. Things have been... tough lately, and I figured what I needed most was my friends and… you.” he cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing pink. He quickly deleted the video, deciding not to send that one. He collected himself and started again. 

“Hey, Shiro. I just wanted to say I’m stopping by earth pretty soon, and I found some really cool metal on Gromni that you might want to look into boosting the abilities of your bionic arm, as well as a Balmera crystal to help recharge it. Uhh, I’m sorry for not running this by you first, it was kinda a sudden thing.” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, cheeks flushed pink. “Anyways, I’ll be there in about three weeks. It’d be cool if you contacted the others and maybe bring them together? I kinda want to see them. Anyways, signing out.” 

Keith sent the recording and groaned, leaning his head on the steering wheel. “That was really dumb.” he mumbled, and Cosmo licked his elbow comfortingly. 

Keith spent the rest of the day worrying in silence. He wondered if Shiro was going to ignore him; if Shiro had found someone else. He’d be right in doing so. He wondered if Lance would be genuinely angry at him, and if Hunk would want to leave his family to visit. He heard Hunk had just gotten engaged and already had a son; oh how time flew. He never really made an effort to keep in touch with people. He wanted to, but he could never find the words, and never knew what to talk about. Krolia also brought up once that maybe he had anxiety. It would explain his obsessive training and numbing of his emotions through hard labor. No Blade member worked themselves that hard; they were taught how to determine when to give up, and when to push forward. The mission was always more important than the individual, and Keith’s self-destructive behavior as of late had been very selfish. 

Keith went to sleep feeling sick; he had made himself majorly depressed, and contemplated turning back. He was only a few days out. He decided he would think about it in the morning. 

Keith Kogane, 0900 hours, 15 days into the journey.   
I decided to record my thoughts on my journey to earth. It’s been what… 8 months since my last visit? I lost track. Things have been… hectic. I think that’s why I’m doing this. To get things off my chest. There’s nothing to do on my pod, and it’s given me time to think. Too much time. Anyways, I’m hopelessly bored and have been dying for someone, anyone to talk to. I doubt anyone will see this, which I suppose means I can be honest. In that case, lately I’ve been feeling down. Like nothing can distract me from the pain, I guess. I just feel empty. I used to love helping planets in need, but now I feel so… dead. And I want so badly to see Shiro, but at the same time I’m scared. I don’t want it to be awkward, or quiet. I want it to be exciting and fun; welcoming, like he always is. I hope I made the right decision in taking a hiatus from my duties as a Blade member. Anyways, I have nothing more to say as of now. I guess then… Keith signing off. 

Keith Kogane, 0300 hours, 17 days into the journey.  
Today Cosmo tried to eat my shoe off my foot in my sleep. I mean I get it, he’s a space wolf and he’s bored. But first of all my Blades uniform cannot be that tasty, and second of all he knows how to ask for food and he decided to be a jerk instead. I told him to go take a walk to blow off some steam, so he’s running around on some space junk and teleporting between them to keep up with the pod. He should be back soon. He kinda just does his own thing. Now that I think about it, I don’t know much about him. I can imagine he knows a lot more about me, which would be understandable. Ugh this is so stupid. Keith signing off. 

Keith Kogane, 1900 hours, 19 days into the journey.   
I was going to stop doing these video diaries, but I got too bored again and needed to talk. I was wondering if Shiro felt like this when he was all alone, trying to find us back during the war. I’m not dying and out of food, and I’m not searching for anyone. But I feel… lost. I’ve been out here for 19 days now but it feels like forever. When you’re alone with your wolf, respectably, you start to feel like you’re the only man in the universe. Everything feels so huge, and you feel so insignificant. Everything becomes a blur as you begin to ponder everything. My obsessive habits have blurred with the days, and I’ve stopped using timers and things so religiously to control my life. I’m just… floating. I want a home, but at the same time I never want to have to do anything ever again. I know it sounds stupid, but I really, really just want to be by myself for a while. To blend with the universe with serenity and not worry about a thing. That would be true bliss. Well… anyways, I can’t be selfish like that. I will eventually run out of food if I spend too much time out here, and Cosmo needs to be fed. I wish I could throw away logic, but in this universe, sometimes that’s all we have to grasp onto. It’s what makes me human. Then I suppose I’m not really that either, am I? Anyways, Keith signing off. 

Keith Kogane, 1300 hours, 21 days into the journey.  
Who am I? Why am I doing this? No one wants to see me. We used to be a team. A family. But are we really that anymore? Are we really a family? Ever since Allura died and the war was over, we all drifted apart. Maybe they just moved on. I wish I could. I’m still stuck in the past, holding onto whatever I can to pretend like I belong somewhere. I’m just like the other rebels of the war; lost and trying to pretend like I’m still important. It isn’t just Voltron who are war heroes. What place do we have but the minds of people who care to remember history? These past three years have been nothing but the universe moving on, but how can I? I put my heart and soul, no… my very existence into finding Shiro when he left for the Kerberos mission, then forming Voltron with my team, then winning the war. Then after all that, I tried to make the after effects less painful for everyone else. I guess what I’m saying is now that I’m not on a random planet in need handing out food and aid, I feel useless. Not needed. I would’ve been better accepting my consequences and going on restriction, because at least it would’ve made me healthy enough to keep having a purpose. War hero my ass. I think coward fits better. 

Keith, 0500 hours? I think?  
How many days has it been? I feel like I’m dying. I’ve been using up my resources irresponsibly, so I’m low on food. Am I dying? Is this the hopelessness Shiro felt? How is Shiro anyways? I never heard back from him when I contacted him on my communicator. I’ve never been this pathetic in my life. I think this is it. If I run out of food, I’ll just let Cosmo go and let myself die. Cosmo deserves better than me. Everyone does. I’m so tired, and everything is a blur. Part of me wants to be saved, but part of me wants to just lay here and accept it. To anyone who might find this footage: if I really am dead, delete this. I don’t want the black paladin of Voltron to be remembered for his cowardice. I want to be remembered for how I was back then. So young and strong. Loved by my friends and family. I wonder if my mom thinks of me… 

Keith Kogane  
Is that earth? It looks like it, but I can’t believe I made it. I’m so hungry. Will Hunk make me some of his delicious food if I see him? There are ships flying towards me, and it’s getting dark….

Keith opened his eyes slowly, staring up at a white ceiling. He could hear the faint sound of beeping, but it didn’t really cross his mind. He looked around, hazily observing his surroundings. He was at a hospital. The door opened and a nurse walked in. He could see she had long, black, wavy hair and glasses. Her scrubs were light grey and fitted her slim figure nicely. 

“Oh, Mr. Kogane! I’m glad you’re finally awake.” she beamed. 

Keith blinked. “Human… you’re a human. Am I at…”

“The garrison of Texas? Yes. I’m nurse Jane, and I’ve been taking care of you these past couple hours. The commander informed me you were Keith of Voltron? He told me to take extra good care of you.” she said. 

“Commander Iverson?” Keith asked groggily. 

“No, sir. Commander Shirogane.” she corrected. 

“Shiro… can I see him?” Keith didn’t know Shiro had become commander. He wondered if…

“He’s at a meeting right now, but I will inform him that you are awake and have requested to see him.” 

“Thank you.” he finished, and she left, writing something down on her clipboard. 

Keith sat and waited for what seemed like forever. He was starving, tired, and lonely. He didn’t even know where Cosmo was. He eventually turned the tv on, and it brought up the news. He hadn’t watched television in years. He was surprised it was even still a thing. He listened absently as the reporter discussed politics he knew nothing about, and little stories here and there about scientific discoveries and children being saved by animals. It helped him clear his head. 

A few hours later when it was dark outside, the door burst open and Shiro stumbled through. 

“Keith!” he exclaimed with a gasp, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Keith quickly turned his head as well, and his cheeks turned red. Shiro? 

Keith smiled a little, regaining some composure. “I heard you were the commander. Is that true? I thought you retired?” 

Shiro’s face fell. “Iverson… he passed away. I was retired, but they offered for me to take his place because of my experience and status. I took the position.” he explained briefly, obviously not wanting to talk much about it. “How are you? Why are you here? Not that I’m not glad to see you… is everything okay?” 

Keith sighed, looking away. His greasy raven hair fell over his porcelain face, and he looked like death itself. He was pale with purple undertones. His loose fitting orange hospital clothes made him look thin; nothing but skin and bones. He had always been naturally lean, but his muscle mass took a little decline in the time he was in the pod. He looked awful. “I messed up. I shouldn’t be here. I was being stupid and selfish so my mom sent me here.” 

Shiro looked sympathetic, the corners of his mouth downturned and his eyebrows knitted together in worry. “That isn’t the Keith I know.” he sat down at the side of the bed, looking at Keith and touching his knee over the covers comfortingly. “The Keith I know perseveres over his demons. He is always selfless and finds a way out of his own darkness to give light to others who need it. He’s strong and kind. What makes you feel that you’re any different right now?” 

Keith breathed a small sigh. “I’ve changed. Things have been different. I guess someone like me can’t thrive where there is no chaos. The simple life isn’t for me.” Keith explained in a low voice, hoping Shiro would just accept it. He didn’t want him to see him like this. “I don’t belong anywhere. I don’t know why I came here in the first place.” 

“Keith…” Shiro scooted closer, now moving some of Keith’s hair out of his face, making him look at him. “I don’t know where you got the idea that you don’t belong anywhere, but I certainly hope it wasn’t from me. If you ever find that you don’t belong anywhere, then always remember that you have a home here, with everyone. With me…” he bit his lip as Keith finally looked at him; the poor boy’s eyes were glossy and his lip trembled. He looked heartbroken, and there was only one person in the universe Keith was weak like that for. 

“Don’t say that. Don’t talk like you care so much. I know you’ve moved on. You and everyone else. Everyone but me. While the team is all starting their lives, I’m stuck in the past chasing something that has been over for a really long time.” his voice wavered like he was trying not to lose his composure. His breaths were shaky and so were his hands. 

“You’re helping people. And do you really think we’ve moved on? Keith, the team loves you. You’re still like family to us. No, you are family. Family never abandons each other. Why else would I be here?” Shiro reached for his hand, taking it in his own. He felt the cold shakiness of it, and looked down to examine it. “Keith, you’re so cold and frail. When was the last time you ate anything?”

“I can’t remember.” Keith answered softly, grateful for the subject change. “Everything was a blur this past month. At least I think it was a month. It felt like years…” 

Now Shiro was really concerned. “I’ll be right back, I’m getting you some food.” He got up and left the room. Keith didn’t attempt to say anything, and for the first time in what felt like forever, his mind was racing. Did Shiro really care that much? Why was everything changing without him? What went through Shiro’s head while he was gone? What if all this time, it was Keith distancing himself from the others, and not the other way around? So many things came rushing to his head, and it felt like his whole world was crashing down. He wanted to hear it from him though. He wanted to hear it from Shiro, and the team. 

Shiro returned about ten minutes later, holding a tray with a hamburger, a salad, and a pink smoothie that Keith assumed was strawberry. It looked to die for. It wasn’t food goo or dehydrated alien food. It was pure American earth food. He sat up, looking between Shiro and the tray. 

Shiro chuckled, walking towards him. “Don’t eat me, your food’s right here.” he joked, handing it over. Keith dug in immediately, letting his instincts take over. He started with the hamburger, his body knowing it’d fill him up the quickest. The food was bland and much too hot, but he ate anyway. Shiro gave him some space and time to eat, sitting in the chair across the room. Keith downed the hamburger in less than a minute, then moving onto the salad. Shiro knew Keith didn’t like salad much, but got it anyway because he needed nutrients. He looked like a starved animal; he kind of was. 

Keith’s eyes glowed a faint yellow and his pupils turned to slits as he ate, his hunger triggering the Galra in him to unleash. The Galra were advanced beings, but they still had some animalistic qualities that hadn’t been taught out of their DNA yet. Keith was especially an example of that when he experienced anything too intense whether it be strong emotions, or hunger. Anything that got his adrenaline flowing. 

Once Keith had calmed down from his frenzy, he sipped on his smoothie, feeling more level-headed and calm. Shiro took this chance to speak up. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself. It’s good that you came here, Keith. I’ve been wanting to see you for a very long time. We all have. With the events that happened recently, I’ve been thinking… I want to get back to what really matters. Family. Since I don’t have any blood-relatives, I want you close. The whole team. I can’t just make you throw away everything you have in the Blades of Malmora, but I at least want you to consider maybe staying with me for a while. It’s been hard for me, too. Without the war, it seems everything is too slow. We could help each other, and rebuild the dynamic we had before.” 

Keith looked at him warily. “You want what, exactly? From what I remember, we had one night. One night together when we thought we were going to die, and neither of us said anything after that. You teased and teased, and never let me feel secure about what it was. What we were. Shiro, you will always be family to me, but if what you want is to put me through the same hellish confusion as before, then I’ll have to decline.” he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and looked down, away from Shiro. Saying that after all this time was hard, but Shiro needed to know he wasn’t going to play anymore. He wouldn’t let it happen again. 

Shiro’s eyes widened slightly and he sat up. “Keith, I never meant to hurt or confuse you. I felt things for you. I wanted to be close to you all the time. I wanted to throw away everything just to be with you, but…”

“You couldn’t.” Keith finished for him, understanding. “I know. You had a duty. A mission. It was either us, or the universe. I understand that, it’s just…” 

“It hurt. I know it did, Keith. It hurt me too. So, so much. If that had continued, you know the both of us would’ve been too distracted and wrapped up in ourselves to save the universe. Everyone else would’ve suffered for our choices. Sacrifices must always be made for war. It’s ugly, but the hard truth.”

“I know…” Keith sighed. “I feel like that now, too. I’m wavering between the Blades needing me, and me needing this; earth, my team. The war is over and I’m so confused. I guess… I need your guidance.” 

Shiro smiled slightly. “Just like the good old days.” Keith nodded, staring into his smoothie like it held the answers of the whole universe. Shiro got up and walked over, his muscular body towering over him. Somehow his large presence comforted Keith, just like it always had. He put a hand on the top of Keith’s head and leaned down, kissing his forehead softly. Keith’s breath hitched and he held it, his whole body seeming to tremble like his bones were trying to jump out of their skin. His cheeks turned crimson, burning hot like embers. He was utterly flabbergasted as Shiro pulled away, his heart racing and his eyelids fluttering at the way Shiro’s lips lingered just a little too long. He looked up at him with hazy wonder, half wanting to ask what just happened, and half wanting more. It was like the very chemical compound of his body craved Shiro; like the very depths of his soul screamed YOU NEED TAKASHI SHIROGANE. 

Shiro looked equally as hazy, his lips forming a goofy smile that only he, Takashi, could pull off so adorably. Keith wanted to explore every inch of his face; cover it in kisses that said “I missed you.” His forehead was tingly where Shiro’s lips had been, and it lit a roaring fire in his gut; the kind that could keep a person lit brightly their whole lives if kindled properly. 

“Shiro…” Keith whispered in a quiet gasp, his voice shaking with his stuttering breaths. 

“Consider it.” Shiro whispered before leaving quietly. Keith reached out to try and grab him, make him stay, but he couldn’t quite reach. Just like always, Shiro was just out of reach. 

For the rest of the day, Keith couldn’t get his mind off of him. His mind echoed his name for hours, and pictured him in all types of ways; his cheesy smile, his silky white hair, his dark slanted eyes, the crease in between his eyebrows that he got when he focused too hard. His mind ran over his scent a million times; lemon and musk. 

At about 2200 hours, a nurse gathered his stuff; his washed Blades uniform, and his belongings from the pod that were non-perishable. She brought them to his room and had him change so he could be discharged. He had nowhere to go and no money to spend, so he called Pidge. She didn’t pick up; probably working on a huge project. He ran over who he remembered were in America last time he checked; Coran and Romelle. Coran was always busy with his family, and Romelle was… Romelle. All that was left was Shiro. Keith heavily contemplated it before giving in, dialing his communicator. 

The line rang until Shiro picked up. “Keith.” Shiro said, sounding worried. “I was just contacted about your pod. Some cadettes found your recordings while cleaning it up… Keith, I think you should stay with me tonight.” 

Keith’s stomach dropped and his blood ran cold. Shiro knew… He couldn’t remember most of what he said in the recordings, but he knew he said some deep things, and they weren’t meant to be seen by anyone else. 

“Shiro, please tell me you didn’t…” 

“I’m worried, Keith. Please come home.” Shiro begged. Home… where was that exactly? Wherever it was, it wasn’t at Shiro’s house. Shiro hadn’t been “home” to him in a very long time. 

Keith supposed his heart was spilt now. He couldn’t do anything about it. Now he just had to choose; run and hide, or face what was ahead of him. 

“Will you pick me up, then? I… don’t think I should go alone.” he asked cautiously, biting his lip. 

“Of course. I already have Cosmo here. I’ll be there in 10 minutes, so just sit tight.”

Keith nodded, then remembered Shiro couldn’t see him. “Okay.” he said, breathless, then hung up. He sat, shivering in the cold. The temperatures got pretty low at night in Texas, but his suit helped a little. It seemed it was somewhere in the fall months, because it was colder than it would usually be in summer. He stood, holding a suitcase and waiting patiently for Shiro. Just as he always had; just as he always would. He could run. He could crawl in a hole and live there like a worm. His life could come and go like the slight sting of a cold breeze; present, and then nonexistent. He chose not to, though. He knew he was just being irrational. 

As promised, about ten minutes later, Shiro pulled up in his orange and grey Jeep. Keith walked over and got in the passenger seat. As soon as the door was closed, Shiro pulled Keith into a hug, causing them both to have to lean over the armrest in the middle. Keith didn’t expect it, but he welcomed it readily, leaning into him. Shiro’s face was buried in his neck, his whole body seeming to tremble. Keith couldn’t tell if it was because he was wearing a t-shirt, or because he was upset; maybe both. However, Shiro breathed a sigh of relief when Keith wrapped his arms around him, like a confirmation that he would let him watch over him and keep him safe, at least for tonight. They would deal with the rest tomorrow. 

“I’ve got you.” Shiro whispered, and chills rippled down Keith’s spine. 

“I know.” Keith whispered back. 

They stayed like that a little while longer until Shiro pulled away. They needed to get to the house, it was late. He started the Jeep and began to drive. Keith kept the window rolled down and let the cold bite him the whole way back. He liked to picture it eating him alive. Taking his worries with his flesh. But as the ride continued in comfortable silence, Shiro’s presence did better than the fall air could, and he was able to breathe again. 

When they got to Shiro’s house, Keith smiled a little. He had forgotten; the shack Keith grew up in and inherited from his father, he given to Shiro. He needed it more than Keith did, and if Keith was willing to let anyone have it, it was Shiro. When they parked at the side of the shack, which was now renovated a bit, Keith felt a warm sense of home. He remembered the time when he saw the alien ship fall from the sky, and he just knew it was Shiro, back from Kerberos. Back then, his body screamed for him to leave and find him; there was something big he needed to accomplish. That was when he first left his home behind. The second time was when he decided to go with the Blades after the war. Oh, how he missed this place. 

Keith suddenly remembered something Shiro had said earlier. “Shiro… why were you so surprised to see me? You sounded like you didn’t know I was coming, but I sent you a message at the start of my journey.” 

Shiro tilted his head. “I never received a message. If I did, I would’ve opened a wormhole for you to get here quicker.”

Keith’s lips parted in wonder. “Has earth finally found the technology to do that?” 

Shiro smiled. “You really are out of the loop.” Shiro reached forward and picked up Keith’s long braid which was resting on his shoulder and laying on his chest. “You haven’t cut your hair in three years, have you?”

Keith smiled and shook his head. “No. I like it long.”

Shiro laughed lightly, letting his braid fall. “You remind me of a less-hairy Kolivan.”

Keith scoffed. “I do not look like Kolivan. I don’t even have fur or cat ears, and I’m not huge and muscular. Not like you anyway.”

Shiro chuckled as Keith lightly punched his flesh shoulder. He opened the car door with his bionic arm and Cosmo came running out of the house, wagging his tail. Keith got out as well and bent down, hugging Cosmo. 

“I’m glad you missed me, buddy.” Keith said, scratching his neck affectionately. 

“Hey, we missed you too!” called a familiar voice. Keith looked up quickly, mouth agape. 

“Lance?!” Keith gasped, standing quickly. The dark, lean man beamed a friendly smile, one hand on his hip. 

“In the flesh.” Lance confirmed. Hunk, Pidge, Coran, and Romelle came out of the house, holding various treats or just friendly smiles. 

“Welcome home, Keith!” they all exclaimed in unison. Keith’s jaw dropped, his heart fluttering. Was this all for him? 

“We missed you, and when Shiro told us you were here, I took the first flight to Texas.” said Hunk. “I was in Hawaii when he called, so I came as quickly as I could.” The husky man held out a cake shaped like Voltron’s head. It was iced nicely, its geometric features bringing back memories. “I made this for you.” 

Keith laughed happily. “You made our mecha? That’s hilarious!” he let Cosmo go and hurried towards everyone, smiling. They gathered around him, giving him a group hug. Shiro was right; this was home. He wanted to stay a while. 

Keith turned to Shiro and smiled brightly; brighter than he had in years. He felt relief and warmth wash over him at the sight of Shiro’s smile. 

“What do you think? Will you stay a while?” he asked. 

Keith nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’ll stay.” 

Shiro leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent. 

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna continue into more chapters. I’m a little bit of a slow writer, but it’ll happen. Also please be nice, I really haven’t written like this since middle school. 
> 
> I’d like to also take some time to say, this is a spin-off I did of the smut one-shot I wrote a while back, called “The Last Time”. When they reference having “one night”, they’re talking about the events of that fanfic.


End file.
